Wilkinson's Magical Creature Zoo(the story)
by drakin6345
Summary: After years of preparations Charles Wilkinson's and his grandpa's dream is nearly complete. The wizard world is going to get it's first ever zoo filled with fantastic beast. But even if it's done it won't mean there won't be problems along the way. However Charles will try to get through them all in order to bring the zoo to fruition.(will edit if mistakes are found.) Please review


Prologue

Charles Wilkinson was feeling really excited. After so many years of preparation and construction the enclosures of his zoo were finally complete.

As Charles walked around the zoo he couldn't help but feel proud of how far he's come with it. It seems like just yesterday his grandfather had handed him all of his research data on magical beast and ways to keep them in captivity.

It was a dream that originally belonged to his grandfather, but he eventually took to it and shared that dream as well and through further study, potential future sponsors, experienced wizards to act as handles, as well some secret treasure hunting in the no-Maj world that dream was near completion.

Some the animals would need time to adjust to their enclosures. It may take a while, but he the handlers of his zoo were patient and would wait. After all they wanted to keep the animals happy and content.

Each one of these animals were bought from breeders, rescued from poachers and other threats, or some other methods. Some there creatures had been with Charles and his friends for years.

On his way to the exit Charles stoped at one of his favorite enclosures, the erumpent enclosure. With the way the zoo path was built the erumpent would be the first and last creature that visitors would see when they came to the zoo.

The enclosure is,from a visitors point of view, a very wide and deep hole in the ground. It's deep enough to where the erumpent can't climb out. The wall of the enclosure is made of a special material that the erumpent cannot pierce it's horn with and therefore cannot blow up. The enclosure encompasses a 150 yard radius.

The habitat of the enclosure is near identical to an erumpent's natural habitat in the wild. A large plain with a very large watering hole and a few trees.

Like most of the enclosures in the zoo the regiment enclosure has it's own sky and weather to help the erumpent by giving the enclosure a climate preferable to the erumpent.

Right the enclosure was was starting to get dark to correspond with the time of day.

Charles looks down to see that the enclosures resident erumpent Rosie. Rosie had been with Charles and his friends for quite some time. Charles and his friends took her in after her mother had been killed by wizard poachers. It was difficult raising her and trying to work on building the zoo project, but they managed to succeed in her contained and satified with her life here.

Rosie got distance from the wall and opened her mouth as she lifted her head up. Charles chuckled at this. He knew what she wanted since they had done this a bunch of times before.

He brought out a few carrots and tossed them directly into Rosie's mouth. As the carrots all got into her mouth Rosie began to happily munch on them. Charles chuckled at the sight.

"Well goodnight Rosie, see you tomorrow!" Charles called out to her as he began to go around the circular enclosure towards the zoo exit.

Rosie happily grunted in response.

Charles went to the zoo door and exited through it. When he had exited the door he closed the door he brought his special zoo key. This special key acted as skelton key for not only the zoo door, but also the zoo buildings and animal enclosures, all of which had locks that were impervious to unlocking charms. They were give to him and his employees.

Charles used his zoo key to lock the knob and deadbolt of the door.

After that Charles started to head home. He still needed to do a few things as well as make a few needed preparations before the grand opening in a few months.

When the grand opening occurs the whole world will be able to experience the Wilkinson 's Magical Creature Zoo.


End file.
